


Pick Me Up

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This can be anything you read it as, pretty much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

## Pick Me Up

by Rafes Panda

Author's website:  <http://www.geocities.com/panda_in_hiding/>

I disclaim the pretty boy(s).

This snippet is centered around Rafe, and I may as well say his partner is Blair, but. what do you think?

* * *
    
    
            The car engine hummed quietly as the vehicle headed down the desolate country road, and no other sound was heard. The curly-haired head resting against the passenger window vibrated a little with each small bump. Brian Rafe glanced at his companion every few seconds, taking in the flushed face, mussed long curls, and multi-layered clothing. A tattered knapsack rested on the floor, and even though the passenger appeared to be asleep, the protective grip on the strap of the bag never loosened. Brian smiled when his fellow traveler sighed softly under his gaze.               
            Pulling the car onto a small neighborhood drive. Rafe blinked, adjusting to the more shrouded, shadowed light. The bright sunlight shining over the plains of sparkling snow had not been gentle to his eyes. He drove past the large, fancy, decorated houses slowly until he came out to a small town section. Brian was occupied in scanning the diverse selection of snowmen dotting the tiny yards in the lower-class neighborhood, memories coming back to drift in his head. He jumped when a warm hand closed over his khaki-clad knee.               
            "Hey, sleepyhead." Brian said softly, smiling. His passenger smiled in admiration back, squeezing his knee.               
            "Thanks for picking me up. The cold was really brutal."               
            "It's very much my pleasure," he replied.              
             Just when the houses had started to thin out again, Rafe pulled into the lot of a small rural gas station. It was empty except for one beat-up red pickup truck. He parked at the far end of the shop, away from any wandering eyes, shut the engine off, and stretched with a long groan."I'm thinking about some coffee," Brian said casually. "You want some?"                
            The younger traveler looked up with bright, shining eyes and smiled sweetly. "I'm not really thirsty, but I _am_ hungry. And I can warm you up much faster than any coffee." The husky voice replied. Trembling hands began to strip the many layers of flannel and plaid. Brian cleared his throat nervously and leaned up against his door, taking in as much as he could with his eyes, making no move to stop the seduction. He felt a burning fire rise in his abdomen and spread to his groin as more skin was exposed. He withdrew his gaze just long enough to glance at the shop, and, seeing no movement, he leaned forward and covered the hands fumbling with the jeans' zipper with his own.                
            "Let me," he said in a low, rumbling voice. He took one of his mate's hands and climbed expertly into the back seat, tugging the other person back with him. The half-naked body covered his, and full lips curved into a seductive smile just before pressing furiously to his mouth. Tongues dueled and breath came in short, fast gasps as Brian pushed his lover's jeans and underpants down. His own slacks were divested even more quickly, along with his white briefs, and his half-hard cock sprang free. Rafe unbuttoned his own dress shirt, lest it be torn to shreds in their growing hunger. As soon as his top was open, a mouth latched onto his nipple and sucked greedily, then bit into it with sharp teeth. Brian cried out, arched his back, and threaded his fingers into the long curls dangling over his chest.               
            "Oh, God, baby... Again!" He cried, his skin heating up. He thrust his erection up into his lover's hips, and both groaned simultaneously. Rafe released his steel grip he had in the soft curls and trailed his hands down to the tight ass. The muscles in the globes twitched in anticipation. The thrusting increased it's rhythm and a hot mouth found his other nipple, immediately biting down hard. Brian cried out again, his cock twitching and hardening even more. A tongue laved at the aching bundle of nerves. Rafe felt for the tiny opening, his fingers sliding down into the warm, dusky crevasse. The body above him shivered when he slipped a fingertip inside the small hole.               
            "Brian! Please... I'm ready for you!"               
            "Oh, baby... Let me have you!" Rafe growled. He held his erection steady as his lover sat down on it, enclosing his shaft suddenly with tight heat.               
            "Oh shit," he breathed. "So good, angel..."                
            His mate leaned over and buried a sweaty face in his neck, hot tears moistening his skin after a moment.                
            "I missed this, Bri... I missed you so much," came a hoarse whisper. Rafe wrapped his arms tightly over the sturdy back and sighed softly.               
            "I missed you too, sweetheart. So much." Brian nibbled on the earlobe closest to his mouth, flicking his tongue through the two silver hoops. A shiver ran down his lover's spine, then the body above him moved, grinding hips back and forth slowly. Two hands moved to find handholds on the seatbacks as the thrusting increased in length. Brian wrapped his hands tightly around his companion's arms.                    
            "Oh fuck! Harder, baby!" Rafe gasped, his fingers digging tightly into flesh.               
            Outside, no sound could be heard, but the shining, dark green Nissan rocked like it was in the middle of a hurricane. The gas station attendant sat quietly behind the counter reading a newspaper, oblivious to the heated action going on in the car around back. The windows were white with fog, the air inside the vehicle thick and hot, and gasps and moans and cried rang out continuously. Hips snapped and tears were flowing.                
            Brian reached out, searching, and closed his hand over un-obstructed, unresisting flesh and squeezed, getting a choked gasp in response.               
            "Bri-an! I'm gonna... I'm close!" Hands spasmed on the plush seat-backs and the body above Rafe's trembled. Muscles clamped around his throbbing cock, and sweat trickled tantalizingly down the pale throat. Rafe felt his own face bathed in sweat, and his hair plastered messily to his head, but he didn't care. He forced his eyes to stay open as he felt his own impending orgasm, and watched his lover's face contort in beautiful expressions of pleasure and pain. The muscles around his shaft spasmed again, and he cried out his love's name as he shot his seed deep into the rigid body. His mate thrust desperately a few more times, as if trying to make it last, milking his cock dry, then the body crumpled, exhausted.There were several moments of silence; of recovering and of evening out their breathing.               
            "Bri?"               
            "Hmmm?"               
            "I don't ever want to leave you for that long again."               
            Rafe petted the damp curls and rubbed the small of his lover's back slowly. "I missed you, too. And I loved you every second."               
            Another silence.               
            "Bri?"               
            "Yeah?"               
            "I'm _really_ thirsty now." 
    

______________________________________________End 

* * *

End Pick Me Up by Rafes Panda: rafes_panda@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
